This invention relates to new and useful improvements in holders for supporting a fishing rod on the body of a person.
Holders have heretofore been provided for supporting a fishing rod on the body of a person so that the fisherman is able to tie the line, bait the hook, etc. and use both hands. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,573 provides a belt supported holster in which the handle end of the fishing rod is removably mounted, thus holding the fishing rod temporarily on the body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,129 shows a fishing rod holder utilizing a spring bail member into which the fishing rod handle can be removably attached. Other types of holders are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,537,456 and 3,282,482.
Such devices, although serving an intended purpose, have certain disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the belt mounted holders hold the fishing rod close to the hip and thus do not provide for clearance of heavy clothes and the like. Also, prior devices do not provide for angular adjustment of the fishing rod whereby the rod when in the holder cannot be selectively positioned for performing the various functions with both hands and for obtaining desired angle on the rod.